gaymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saved!
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Mary besucht eine christliche Highschool mit ihrer besten Freundin Hilary Faye, ihrem Freund Dean und Hilary Fayes an den Rollstuhl gefesselten Bruder Roland. Als Mary erfährt, dass Dean schwul ist, versucht sie alles um ihn zu bekehren und opfert ihm schließlich ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Als Deans Eltern jedoch ein Schwulenmagazin in seinem Zimmer finden, schicken sie ihn in ein christliches Heim, in dem er bekehrt werden soll. Wenig später entdeckt Mary, dass sie schwanger ist, kann sich aber niemandem anvertrauen. Durch Zufall erfahren jedoch die Außenseiterin Cadssandra, die einzige Jüdin an der Schule, und Roland, der sich in Cassandra verliebt hat, von Marys Schwangerschaft und stehen ihr bei. Mary entfernt sich mehr und mehr von Hilary Faye und der streng-religiösen Schulgemeinschaft. Hilary Faye unternimmt alles, um Mary wieder für sich zu gewinnen und versucht sogar einen Exorzismus bei ihr. Da ihre übereifrigen Bemühungen erfolglos bleiben und ihr die Beziehung von Cassandra und Roland ein Dorn im Auge ist, verwüstet Hilary Faye die Schule und schiebt diese Tat Mary, Cassandra und Roland in die Schuhe. Cassandra wird daraufhin der Schule verwiesen, während Marys Schwangerschaft aufgedeckt wird und sie in das gleiche Heim untergebracht werden soll, in dem auch Dean ist. Cassandra und Roland gelingt es jedoch, Hilary Fayes Intrige aufzudecken. Auf dem Abschlussball taucht dann überraschend Dean mit seinem neuen Freund auf. Die Beiden haben das Heim verlassen, um ihr Leben nach eigenem Willen zu führen. Plötzlich bekommt Mary Wehen und wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo sie eine Tochter zur Welt bringt. Dean freut sich über sein Kind und Mary findet in dem Pfarrerssohn Patrick einen neuen Freund. english Spoiler warning Mary (Jena Malone) is a good Christian girl who goes to a good Christian high school where she has good Christian friends, mainly Hilary Faye (Mandy Moore), and a perfect Christian boyfriend, Dean (Chad Faust). Her life seems perfect, until the day that she finds out that Dean may be gay. After "seeing" a vision of Jesus in a pool, she does everything in her power to help him turn straight, including offering up her virginity. But none of it helps because Dean's caught and sent to a "degayification" center and Mary ends up pregnant. It's during her time of need that she becomes real friends with the school's set of "misfits," including Cassandra (Eva Amurri), the school's only Jewish girl; Roland (Macaulay Culkin), Hilary Faye's wheelchair-bound brother, and Patrick (Patrick Fugit), the skateboarder son of the school's principal, Pastor Skip (Martin Donovan); whilst Hilary Faye turns her into a social outcast. français Fréquentant un lycée de chrétiens born again, Mary et Hillary sont les reines de l'école. Ferventes chrétiennes, elles millitent contre l'avortement, prient pour tout et pour rien et vivent les évangiles pleinement. Alors que Mary vient d'apprendre que son petit ami est homosexuel, elle voit Jésus lui demander de régler ce problème. Elle offre sa virginité à son ami mais n'est pas récompensée : il est toujours homosexuel, ses parents l'envoient effectuer une retraite qui doit le « guérir ». Mary, elle, est tombée enceinte. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * Gewann den Publikumspreis beim Nashville Film Festival. * Nach Aussage von Regisseur BRian Dannelly quittierten einige Fundamentalisten die Mitarbeit an diesem Film (kurz) vor Drehbeginn. Eine Kirche(ngemeinde), eine christliche Rockband und der Eigentümer eines Hauses, in dem wichtige Szenen gedreht werden sollten, hatten Einwänden gegen den frevelhaften Inhalt des Films und stiegen aus der Produktion aus. * Als Pastor Skip die Bücherei betritt, um mit Hilary Fay und den "Christian Jewels" üebr MAry zu sprechen sieht man über seiner Schulter ein "READ"-Plakat der Musikgruppe R.E.M.. Michael Stipe ist Frontsänger der band und (Mit-)PRoduzent des Films. * Die Rolle der Hilary Fays wurde ursprünglich an Anne Hathaway vergeben, die Finanzierung des Films scheiterte aber und A.H. begann "Ella Enchanted" (Ella - Verflixt & zauberhaft) zu drehen. Dadurch wurde A.H. durch Mandy Moore ersetzt. * Laut Produzentin Sandy Stern wurde der Film "an die 200 Mal umgeschrieben". Im Originaldrehbuch sollte Hilary Faye in der Schule eine Waffe abfeuern. * Alle Lieder, die auf dem Abschlussball von der christlichenBand gespielt werden stammen von "The Replacements" - einer 1980er Jahre Band. * Das Pornoheft, welches Dean unter seinem Bett versteckt hält, zeigt Chris Steele auf dem Titel. * Die Produzenten haben vergeblich über normale Wege versucht Teile von "Jesus Christ Superstar" in den Titelsong einabuen zu können. Ein Freund gab ihnen schließlich die Privatnummer von Tim Rice (Autor und Rechteinhaber) - dieser sah und liebte den Film und gab ihnen die Rechte an dem Song. * Das Hebräisch in Cassandras Kette (zu sehen während des Weihnachtsessens) sage "Cassandra". * Die Waffe, mit der Hilary Faye auf dem Schießstand arbeitet ist eine IMI Jericho. * Hilary Fayes Lizenz (Führerschein?) lautet "JC Girl. english * Won the Audience Favorite award at the Nashville Film Festival. * According to director Brian Dannelly, before production, several fundamentalists working on the film quit. A church, a Christian rock band and the homeowner whose house was to be used for important scenes pulled out of productions because of objections over the film's unflattering content. * As Pastor Skip enters the school library to talk to Hilary Faye and the Christian Jewels about Mary, there is a READ poster featuring R.E.M. visible over his shoulder. Michael Stipe is the lead singer of R.E.M. and also co-produced the film. * The role of Hilary Faye was originally given to 'Anne Hathaway' , but funding fell through and Hathaway was due to start Ella Enchanted (2004). This lead to Hathaway being replaced by Mandy Moore. * According to producer Sandy Stern, the film had gone through "about 200 rewrites". The original script had Hilary Faye, played by Mandy Moore, shooting up the school. * All the prom songs performed by the Christian rock band were actually by The Replacements, a rock band from the 1980s. * The porn magazine that Dean hides under his mattress features Chris Steele on the cover. * The producers went through normal channels to try to obtain the rights to include a piece of the title song from the musical "Jesus Christ Superstar", but all their requests were denied. Finally, a friend gave them Tim Rice's personal phone number, and after seeing and loving the movie, Rice agreed to grant them the right to use the song. * The Hebrew on Cassandra's necklace (visible during the Christmas food court scene) says "Cassandra". * The gun that Hillary Faye uses at the target range is an IMI Jericho. * Hilary Faye's License says JC Girl. français *A gagné la récompense préférée d'assistances au festival de film de Nashville *Selon directeur Brian Dannelly, avant production, plusieurs fondamentalistes travaillant au film ont stoppé. Une église, une bande chrétienne de roche et le propriétaire d'une maison dont la maison devait être employée pour des scènes importantes ont retiré des productions en raison des objections au-dessus du contenu unflattering du film. *Car le saut de pasteur entre dans la bibliothèque d'école pour parler à Hilary Faye et les bijoux chrétiens au sujet de Mary, il y a une affiche LUE comportant R.E.M. évident au-dessus de son épaule. Le pied de Michael est le chanteur principal de R.E.M. et Co-a également produit le film. *Le rôle de Hilary Faye a été à l'origine donné à « Anne Hathaway », mais le placement est tombé à travers et Hathaway était dû au début Ella enchanté (2004). Ceci mènent à Hathaway remplacé par Mandy Moore. *Selon la poupe arénacée de producteur, le film était passé par « environ 200 réécritures ». Le manuscrit original a eu Hilary Faye, joué par Mandy Moore, augmentant rapidement l'école. *Toutes chansons de bal d'étudiants ont exécuté par la bande chrétienne de roche étaient réellement par les remplacements, une bande de roche des années 80. *Le magasin de porn que le doyen cache sous son matelas comporte Chris Steele sur la couverture. *Les producteurs sont passés par les canaux normaux pour essayer d'obtenir les droites d'inclure un morceau de la chanson de titre du « superstar de Jésus le Christ » musical, mais toutes leurs demandes ont été niées. En conclusion, un ami leur a donné le nombre de téléphone personnel du riz de Tim, et après avoir vu et aimé le film, riz accepte de leur accorder la droite d'employer la chanson. *L'hébreu sur le collier de Cassandra (évident pendant la scène de cour de nourriture de Noël) dit « Cassandra ». *Le pistolet que Hillary Faye utilise à la gamme de cible est un IMI Jéricho *Le permis de Hilary Faye indique la fille de JC. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Gen Art Film Festival' 2004 **Best Feature: Brian Dannelly Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:006.jpg Tommy-76 - 21.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis